A Series of Drabbles
by Claudita
Summary: A series of Pokeshipping drabbles. Some are related, some aren't. May I say more?
1. Pikachu

Hey there guys! This is the second of my drabbles, and I tried to go with funny this time. Special thanks to my first reviewer Warlordess, I hope you like this one! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Pikachu

Pikachu. Pikachu, Pikachu, _Pikachu. _She knew he worshipped that damn rodent. Hell, _she _loved that damn rodent. But this was just too much.

Since the moment she met him he had not been able to talk about anything other than his beloved pokemon. But what at first she had interpreted to be as a sign of sensibility from her friend's part, now showed its true form as a, to be simply put, really weird _obsession_ of his. An _extremely_ weird obsession.

Oh, she knew he was his best friend. They had been through a lot of things, always side by side, together forever, yadda, yadda. She knew what she was getting into. True, it wasn't a good reason to get _out,_ but she could at least complain, couldn't she?

He already had one thousand things that represented his adoration, no, his_ idolatry_, to the yellow mouse. You only had to enter his room to notice it. A Pikachu pillow spread over his Pokemon League sheets (yes, Pokemon League sheets at _nineteen_). A yellow backpack with a Pikachu drawing hanging from his chair. A whole wall devoted to hold pictures of him and the rat. Three Pikachu trainer's guidebooks on the nightstand. A Pikachu sofa next to the bed so that the mouse would sleep by his side. A yellow, lightning decorated lamp on the desk. A shirt with Pikachu's face hanging from the door of the closet. A Pikachu radio. A Pikachu laptop. Pikachu, Pikachu, _Pikachu_.

Pikachu this, Pikachu that. And now to top it off, today she had caught a new Pikachu item in his collection when she entered his room that morning. A Pikachu doll. A Pikachu _doll_. Is he serious?

Wasn't she important? Couldn't he think of her a little? She was his _girlfriend_, for crying out loud, wasn't he supposed to love her unconditionally?! Wasn't she worthy of having her very own pillow or wall with pictures, even more than a God-forsaken _mouse? _

"Misty?" Ash shoved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you spaced out on me!" he said, laughing good-naturedly.

"Sorry, I was just… distracted, I guess." she chuckled "So, what did you wanted me to come for? You sounded pretty excited over the phone."

"I got you something." he said, with a grin that would rival a child's on Christmas Eve.

Now she was surprised. _And here I was complaining that he never thought about me…_

She gave him a loving smile. "Ash! You really didn't have to, it's not even my birthday!"

"I know, but when I saw it I just had to buy it! I knew you'd love it!" Ash lifted the object towards her, his big, goofy grin perpetually plastered on his boyish features, "Misty, this is for you."

When she saw what the object was, her face fell. She really had no idea whether to kiss him or to hit him with all of her might.

It was a Pikachu doll.

* * *

So, there it is! Thanks for reading!


	2. Junk

Hello, everyone! Here's another drabble from the funny kind. I think I'm going to stay on this track for quite some time...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Cristipotter, dinobot, tenken22, Ronmione x3, Warlordess and KingofDevils2008, you guys rock!!

I hope you like this chapter as much as last one!

-------------------

Junk

"So, Misty, we've been dating for quite some time now… and, um, I was thinking that _maybe_ you could… you know, perhaps, _maybe, possibly _consider… Staying the night?"

"No."

Seeing his girlfriend's irate expression, and realizing what he had might just be implying, he backed off. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I meant just sleeping, none of, um… that…"

"Hell, no." she said, just as calmly.

"What? Why not?"

"_Excuse_ me, Mr. Pokemon Master, but have you seen your sheets?" she said matter-of-factly, pointing at the offensive Pokemon League sheets that draped his bed.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I'm _not _sleeping in those."

"Wait," he said, skeptical. "_that's _the problem? The sheets?"

"Of course they're a problem, Ash! They're hideous!"

"But-but… they're my special Pokemon League sheets!"

"And I'm sure they were very nice when you were _ten_. But now you're a grown man and you need _new _sheets." she said with an abnormally sweet smile along with that sickly sweet tone one uses when talking to a stubborn child. Considering everything, maybe she was.

"But, Misty…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Just throw away that piece of junk, Ash." she said, her voice dangerously low, with no trace of the fake-sweet tone she had used minutes before. Sometimes, the only way with him was the tough one.

"But -"

"If you want me to ever sleep over at your apartment, then you _will_ get rid of those sheets. End of discussion!"

"But, but… they have sentimental value!"

"Listen to me, Ketchum. Either they leave or I do." the redhead said, leaving no room for argument. "Your choice."

"Um… I…"

"You're actually _hesitating_?" she said, bewildered. "_Un-_frickin'-beliavable!"

He then noticed how her temperature was rising: vein bulging, fists clenching, cheeks reddening… The only thing left to do was ask mercy, or he was a dead man.

"N-no, wait, I…!"

_Thump_

"Idiot."


End file.
